


3x07 Expansion - Clary is Healed

by StarshipHufflebadger



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Injuries, Extended Scene, Fix It Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Whump, care, clary fairchild hurt, clary fray hurt, clary hurt, scene addition, spoilers for 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: In the episode in question, Clary is broken and bleeding, but in the next scene, she is completely fine.  This fic is an added scene so that Clary gets the care she needs after such a nasty set of injuries.  Simon brings her back to the Institute where she gets the magical medical attention she needs to heal.





	3x07 Expansion - Clary is Healed

               “Jace… I love you.”

 

               Clary knew it was a long shot.  She knew well enough that Jace had drunk the potion Magnus had brewed under the impression it was for someone else.  She knew how powerful Magnus’ magic was; if Jace had taken the potion, it would certainly be working on him.  But she had to try.  She was unarmed, terrified; he was dangling her the edge of a building, for the Angel’s sake.  But she knew their love had been more than just romance; it was deep and they were connected to the core.  So she tried it. If there was even the tiniest possibility it could get through to him, it’d be worth it. She croaked out the words despite his fingers around her throat and though she didn’t expect them to have any effect, she _hoped_.

 

               For a moment, Jace seemed to falter, his eyes staring back into hers, an unreadable expression on his face.  Hope briefly flashed through Clary as Jace pulled her upwards, towards him, thinking for a split second that maybe she’d managed to get through to him.  Her hopes were dashed immediately though; his grip did not loosen as he spoke.

 

               “I don’t love you.  Not anymore.” His voice was cold and there was a dead look in his eyes as he smirked slightly.  Clary gasped, still struggling for breath as Jace held her outwards again.  She clutched his arm tightly, fear and adrenaline coursing through her body as she realized he really was going to drop her.  Terror and a deep sadness came over her and she didn’t even think to scream as he pushed her backwards and let go.  She plummeted several stories, her breath taken away as she dropped like a stone.

 

               The noise as she smashed into the hood of the car was deafening; the metallic crunch and shattering of glass echoed around the alley.  Shock was the first thing she truly felt; shock that she had fallen so far, landed squarely on her back and not died, but mostly shock that Jace had done this in the first place.  She could still see him, a speck on the roof above her, and she thought that he might still be smirking.  Emotional pain coursed through her but now she was starting to feel the physical pain as well.  Her entire body was agony and she could barely breathe, the wind had been completely knocked out of her.  One of her legs was bent back under her and she was so stunned with pain that she could do nothing besides let out a small groan before her eyes slowly closed and she blacked out.

 

               When Clary woke a few minutes later, she could taste blood.  She coughed weakly, choking on it, then cried out as the motion of the cough seared her chest and back.  Sluggishly, clumsily, she felt along her torso; she couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, but there was blood on jacket, on her hands, filling her mouth.  Clary tried her best to master the pain but it was completely overwhelming.  She tried to reach for her stele, but it wasn’t in her pocket where it usually was.  Whether it had fallen out when Jace had thrown her or when she’d been fighting him up on the roof she didn’t know, not that it mattered.  If she couldn’t activate her _iratze_ , she was as good as useless, though she did already suspect that the healing rune alone wasn’t going to be enough to help her.  Still, it might’ve taken away some of the pain.

 

               Clary took a few breaths as deeply as she could and tried to sit up, but to her alarm, she found she couldn’t move at all.  She was still taking short, pained breaths, and they increased in frequency and she tried repeatedly to move but couldn’t, crying out in pain.  Her only option, it seemed, was to call someone.  Her first instinct was to call Jace, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen this time.  She moved her shaking hand to her jacket pocket and retrieved her phone, managing to navigate to the call menu, despite her trembling, blood-stained fingers.  Simon’s name was there, at the top of the list as he always was.  Simon would _always_ help her, she knew, so she chose him, tapping his name and shakily bringing the phone to her ear, trying to keep herself calm.  The phone rang a few times, and Clary was starting to worry that he wouldn’t answer at all when she heard the call connect.

 

               “Look, Fray, it’s a bad time.  Can I call you back?”

 

               Simon sounded frustrated and unhappy, but Clary was barely hearing his words.  She tried to get her ragged breathing under control long enough to croak his name.

 

               “Simon…”

              

               “Clary?” Now Simon sounded like he was frowning, and Clary hastened to continue.

 

               “Simon,” she began, but her voice caught from the pain and she paused for a moment.

 

               “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”  Simon’s tone was completely different now, and Clary tried to figure out how to explain what happened.  That Jace had thrown her from a four story building, that she was in the most pain she’d ever felt in her life, that she was scared she was dying.

 

               “I… can’t move…” she groaned, her words punctuated by small gasps from the pain of talking.  She prayed he wouldn’t question her further and thankfully, his tone changed instantly to one of determination.

 

               “Where are you?”  Clary glanced to the side, trying to remember the side street she was nearest, but she couldn’t see any of the signs from there anyway.  Straining her brain, she croaked out the location.

 

               “Near Crosby and Grand.”

 

               “I’ll be right there.”  Simon hung up and Clary moved her hand away from her face, slowly, still gasping and struggling for breath.  Her phone fell from her hand and slid out of her reach down the ruined roof of the car, but she didn’t even notice.  She tried, once again, to sit up, only managing to lift her head.  Clary let out a gasp and cry and let her head fall back down, unable to do anything else. It was only a few more seconds before she heard the whooshing sound characteristic of a vampire running at speed, and Simon’s voice filled her ears before she could even finish turning her head.

 

               “Clary…” Simon looked over her in horror, though Clary felt relief flow through her at the sight of him.  She slowly stretched out her trembling hand, seeking comfort, and he immediately took it, despite the blood covering it.

 

               “I-it’s okay.  Okay?” Simon’s voice faltered, but Clary knew he was scared, but she could tell he was trying to be strong for her.  His hand gently stroked the hair at the top of her head and she stared at him as she gasped for breath, trying to believe him.  “It’s gonna be okay.”  Clary tried to speak but no words would come so she simply clutched his hand, trusting him to take care of her.

 

               “Who did this to you?” There was anger in Simon’s tone now, combined with the concern and fear, and Clary stared at him, tears welling in her eyes.

 

               “Jace,” she whispered after a few long seconds, her cracking voice barely audible.  Thanks to Simon’s vampire hearing, however, he heard the name loud and clear.

 

               “Jace?!” he exclaimed, stunned and furious.  “How—Why would _Jace_ do this?!” 

 

               Clary let out a feeble cough as a few tears leaked from her eyes, and Simon immediately softened.

 

               “Okay, we can think about that later.  I need to get you back to the Institute now.” Simon climbed up onto the car’s hood and Clary let out a louder gasp as the movement of the car bounced her, causing more pain.  “This is probably going to hurt, Clary, I’m so sorry…”  Simon said, guilt lacing his tone as he leaned over her.  As gently as he could, he scooped her into his arms.  Clary let out an agonized cry as he jostled her broken body, the pain searing hot as he got her settled in his arms.  After a moment she couldn’t handle it anymore and passed out in his arms, her head going limp against his shoulder.  Consumed by worry, Simon held onto Clary tightly and sped towards the Institute, hoping against hope that she would be alright.

 

\-----

 

               Barely two minutes later, Simon arrived on the doorstep to the Institute and was immediately accosted by the Shadowhunters on guard duty.

 

               “I don’t care!” he shouted over their words, not even hearing what they were saying.  “Move, I need to get Clary inside!”   The guards, obviously realizing who he was carrying, leapt aside and allowed him entrance.  He hurried up the main entryway, hearing the guards following him from behind, but he didn’t care.

 

               Within seconds he was in the ops centre and he looked around for a familiar face, spotting Alec at the holographic table in the centre of the room.

 

               “Alec!”  Simon called, moving towards him.  Alec glanced up and Simon watched his mouth fall open in surprise as he took in the sight of him carrying a limp, bloody Clary in his arms.

 

               “What the hell happened?” Alec demanded, hurrying forward, his eyebrows knit with concern.  He moved to take Clary from Simon’s arms but Simon held fast, a stubborn look on his face.  Sensing he wouldn’t be able to take Clary away without a fight, Alec backed off. He took out his stele instead and immediately activated the _iratze_ rune on the right side of Clary’s neck.  Both he and Simon watched as her rune glowed golden briefly, waiting.  Clary’s head moved a little and she let out a soft moan, but otherwise nothing happened.  Alec looked grim and motioned for Simon to follow him.

 

               “Come on, we need to get her to the infirmary.  Magnus just got back, he can help her.”

 

               Simon had never been so relieved to hear Magnus’ name and kept pace with Alec as the taller man strode quickly through the ops centre and down a nearby hallway. 

 

               “Clary!”  Izzy’s shocked voice came from behind Simon and he turned to see her hurrying forward, looking horrified.  Simon jerked his head to indicate she should come with them as he followed Alec into the infirmary and gently lay Clary down on the bed Alec indicated.  Izzy immediately sat down on the opposite side of Clary’s bed and held her hand while Alec ran off to get Magnus.

 

               “What happened to her?” Izzy asked, her voice cracking as she gently pushed Clary’s hair out of her face.   “This doesn’t look like a demon injury.”

 

               “I don’t think it was,” Simon said, his voice a combination of anger and confusion.  “I found her on the roof of a car, in the alley between some buildings… She couldn’t move and she was in so much pain she could barely breathe.  The car’s roof has a Clary-shaped dent in it, and she hit it with enough force that the windows even blew out.”  Izzy was staring at him as the anger in his voice rose with every word.

 

               “Did—did she fall?” Izzy asked, squeezing Clary’s hand as she let out a small groan.

 

               “She was pushed.” Simon growled, pacing restlessly back and forth.  “I know it.”

 

               “Who pushed her?” Izzy demanded, her tone suggesting that she would personally go out and rip the attacker to shreds that instant.

 

               “Jace.”  Simon could barely get the name out; he was shaking with anger.  He knew Jace had been acting weird but this was beyond anything he could comprehend. How could Jace have hurt Clary like this?!

 

               “Jace?” Izzy repeated in disbelief, looking stunned.  “How could Jace have done this?”

 

               “What?” Alec had reappeared in the doorway and entered the room, Magnus at his heels.  “What do you mean Jace did this?”

 

               “Alexander, there are things about Jace that you do not yet know,” Magnus interjected in a grim voice.  He swept over to Clary’s side and looked her over, then began to move his hands in a swirling pattern, muttering an incantation under his breath.  Izzy stood and stepped back away from the bed to stand beside Simon so they weren’t crowding Magnus as he worked.

 

               “What? What are you talking about?” Alec demanded, grabbing Magnus’ arm.  “What do you know about Jace that I don’t?”

 

               “Let me heal Clary first, Alexander,” Magnus said sharply, tugging his arm free.  “It won’t take long, then we can tell you together what we found.”  Alec still looked disturbed and angry, but after a moment he nodded and took a step back. 

 

               Magnus began moving his hands once more and after a second, bright blue energy began to flow between his hands and Clary’s body, bathing them all in bright light.  After a few seconds, Clary began to stir, slowly opening her eyes a few moments later.

 

               “What-” Clary croaked, trying to speak, but Magnus shushed her.

 

               “Just hang on, Biscuit,” Magnus said in a soft, reassuring voice.  “You’ll be back to normal in no time.”  Clary moaned softly but gave a small nod, her eyes flickering shut again as the blue light continued to engulf her.  After a minute or two, her pallor seemed to fade, and she opened her eyes again, looking more alert this time.  After another thirty seconds or so Magnus decided that she was fully healed and finished the incantation, stumbling slightly as he stood straight up again.  Alec’s hand was immediately there to steady him and Magnus shot him a grateful look, though neither said anything.

 

               “Clary?  How are you feeling?”  Simon asked, rushing forward as soon as they light faded away.  He took Clary’s hand in his own and she smiled weakly up at him, patting his hand.

 

               “I’m okay, Simon,” Clary told him, “thanks to you.”  Simon smiled at her and squeezed her hand, and Clary looked up at Magnus, who was standing beside Alec, looking a bit pale but otherwise no worse for wear.   “And you, Magnus.  Thank you for healing me.”

 

               “Anytime, Biscuit,” Magnus replied fondly, with a swift smile.  “You just rest now, alright?”   His words may as well have been to a wall, however, as Clary was already starting to push herself into a sitting position.

 

               “Magnus is right, you need to rest,” said Simon hurriedly, trying to gently but firmly push her back down on the bed. 

 

               “No,” Clary said, pushing Simon’s hand back and her hair out of the way as it fell into her face, taking a deep breath.  “I have something to tell everyone.  Can I… can I just get cleaned up first?”  She looked up at Alec, locking gazes with him, watched him staring back at her, clearly wondering.

 

               “Briefing in the ops centre in five minutes,” Alec ordered, frowning as Izzy, Simon and Magnus all turned to frown back at him.  “What?  This is important.”

 

               “She needs to rest, Alec,” Izzy said shortly, putting a hand on Clary’s shoulder.  “Can’t she at least have a nap?”

 

               “It’s okay, Izzy,” Clary said, reaching up and squeezing Izzy’s hand.  “I’m fine.  Five minutes is fine,” Clary said, to Alec this time, who nodded and turned to leave.  He paused at the doorway and looked back in, his hand holding the door part-way open.

 

               “Glad you’re okay,” Alec said gruffly, then disappeared into the hallway.  Magnus hid a smile as Izzy rolled her eyes and helped Clary to the bathroom to wash all the blood off of her face, and get her into some clean clothes before heading down to the ops centre with her.  Izzy didn’t press her for details before they arrived and for that, Clary was grateful.  It was going to be hard enough to explain everything she knew and admit what she’d done, without having to do it more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Shadowhunters fic! Let me know what you think - I might write more SH stuff in future! :)


End file.
